The Reason
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: "Hey, bukankah kalian tidak merasa aneh melihat Karma yang seharian hanya diam saja di tempatnya tanpa menjahili kita?"/"Iya. Dia seperti orang lain saja."/"Karma-kun, bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu tadi pagi?"/"Alasan aku berkata seperti itu tadi pagi adalah..." / First Fanfic in This Fandom, RnR please? [KarmaKoro]


Pagi yang cerah di gedung lama Kunugigaoka Junior High School, tempat para makhluk penghuni nera— **(*author digebuk para pemain AK*)** ehm… maksud saya para makhluk penghuni kelas 3-E berada. Namun itu saat pelajaran akan di mulai. Sekarang ini belum ada yang datang ke gedung lama itu karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15 yang menandakan sebagian penghuni gedung tersebut masih melakukan aktifitasnya di rumah masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mandi, membantu orang tuanya mempersiapkan sarapan, bahkan ada yang masih tidur.

Walaupun masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah, tetapi di belakang gedung lama itu terlihat makhluk kuning berbentuk gurita sedang asyiknya membaca koran harian yang telah dia beli dari New York dengan kekuatan Mach 20 sambil meminum jus lemon di bawah sejuknya angin pegunungan. "Sepertinya mereka masih saja membicarakanku walaupun sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak aku meledakkan bulan. Sepertinya mereka ngefans sama aku ya? Nurufufu~" Tolong, jangan mimpi di pagi-pagi buta ini.

Koro-sensei —nama dari gurita kuning itu— masih saja asyik membaca koran tersebut tanpa menyadari seseorang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di belakangnya. "Hehh, di sini rupanya kau berada, Koro-sensei~," ucap orang tersebut sambil memainkan pisau karet di kanannya. Dia pun berbalik dan bersiap melempar pisau karet tersebut jika saja pisaunya masih berada di tangannya. Terlihat bayangan setinggi 3 meter itu menutupi tubuhnya. Dia sudah memasang seringai di wajahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat wajah target pembunuhannya. "Ah, rupanya Koro-sensei. Selamat pagi~"

"Selamat pagi, Karma- _kun_. Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini. Sedang apa kau di sini, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Koro-sensei sambil mengelus lembut puncak rambut dari pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya menggunakan tentakel lembutnya.

Sedangkan pemuda tersebut tidak menepis sama sekali tentakel dari kepalanya. "Hanya jalan-jalan di sini sebelum ke sekolah dan aku kebetulan melihat sensei sedang membaca koran di sini," jawab Akabane Karma —pemuda berambut merah— dan mengambil pisau miliknya yang berada di tentakel Koro-sensei, lebih tepatnya di antara tisu yang di pegangnya.

"Nurufufu… jika kau berniat membunuhku, sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan cepat karena hari ini semua inderaku sedang tajam." Koro-sensei menunjukkan wajah kuning bergaris hijau kepada Karma.

Karma hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan guru sekaligus target pembunuhan kelasnya itu. Karma menatap gurunya itu tanpa meninggalkan seringaian di wajahnya dan berkata, "Hehehe… maafkan aku karena membuatmu kecewa, Koro-sensei. Tapi dari awal aku datang ke sini bukan membunuhmu, _sensei_ ~"

"Eh?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Reason**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: Koro-sensei, Karma A., 3-E Students**

 **Genre: Humor (maybe?), Hurt/Comfort (maybe?)**

 **Disclaimer: _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ milik Yūsei Matsui tapi alur cerita ini original milik saya :3 *tertawa ala Koro-sensei***

 **Warning: OOC, OOT, Not EYD(?), GaJe, Typo(s), Alur Kecepatan, dll.**

 _ **Don't forget to review and enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Koro-sensei sambil menatap kedua mata _mercury_ milik muridnya. Sedangkan Karma hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju sekolahnya. Hal ini membuat Koro-sensei semakin bingung dan mulai mengikuti Karma. "Karma- _kun_ , tolong jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu kepadaku. Karma- _kun_!" Koro-sensei terus menanyakan hal tersebut hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan kelas 3-E

Saat Koro-sensei akan membuka pintu di hadapan mereka, Karma akhirnya membuka mulutnya namun kembali di tutup. Entah kenapa kali ini menyusun kalimat untuk di ucapkan ke Koro-sensei sangat sulit baginya daripada mengerjakan 1 buku paket matematika. "Hah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi, Koro-sensei," ucapnya dan membuka pintu di dalamnya membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. Koro-sensei masih saja terdiam di depan pintu ruang kelas itu, dan entah sejak kapan sudah muncul jam pasir di atas kepalanya.

" _Ano_ … Koro-sensei? Kapan pelajarannya di mulai?" tanya ketua kelas sekaligus _ikemen_ dari kelas 3-E, Isogai Yuuma sambil memperhatikan gurunya. Yang lain pun ikut menatap Koro-sensei setelah menatap Karma yang sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di singgasana miliknya tanpa ada sepatah kata yang di ucapkan kepada mereka ataupun sekedar menyapa mereka.

"Koro-sensei?" Kali ini Shiota Nagisa —pemuda yang tidak di ketahui gendernya— yang berbicara sambil menyiapkan pisau karet di tangannya dan mulai menghujamkan tusukan ke arah gurunya yang tentu saja cepat di hindari dengan kecepatan Mach 20 miliknya.

Koro-sensei berjalan ke depan kelas dan menatap seluruh muridnya namun pandangannya sempat terhenti di Karma walaupun hanya sebentar. "Nurufufu… segitu khawatirnya kalian pada _sensei_ mu ini 'kah? _Sensei_ sangat senang mengetahuinya~" kata Koro-sensei yang sudah berubah menjadi _pink_. Membuat seluruh kelas tersebut _speechless_ melihatnya.

" _Sensei_ , kapan kita mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Kayano Kaede, mencoba menghiraukan perkataan gurunya.

"Nurufufu… tentu saja sekarang. Berikan aba-abamu, Isogai- _kun_."

"Baik!"

* * *

"Ok, semua siswa hadir! Ini membuatku senang!" seru Koro-sensei. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas karena kali ini tidak ada satu pun peluru yang mengenai Koro-sensei dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Karma sama sekali tidak menembakkan satupun peluru ke arah guru mereka. Malah dia hanya berdiam diri di tempat duduknya, tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat siapapun kesal atau menyiapkan jebakan untuk temannya ataupun Koro-sensei. Dia hanya duduk tenang menatap buku kosong di hadapannya dan hanya menyahut saat namanya di panggil untuk absensi kelas. Perubahan perilaku mendadak ini membuat seluruh kelas khawatir tentang keadaan _Ace_ dari 3-E ini.

Nagisa yang merasa paling khawatir terhadap keadaan sahabatnya ini pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju bangku sahabatnya. "Karma- _kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya. Mereka semua menantikan jawaban dari Karma, bahkan Koro-sensei yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Karma saat dia mengabsen murid-muridnya. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dari murid yang satu ini. Namun sang pelaku kekhawatiran seluruh kelas hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Nagisa dengan seringaiannya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya seolah mengirim pesan _aku-tidak-apa-apa_ melalu gerakan tubuhnya. Nagisa serta teman-teman yang melihatnya, seolah menambah rasa khawatir mereka terhadap Karma. Termasuk Koro-sensei. "Ah, b-baiklah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, Karma- _kun_." Nagisa pun berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya. Karma hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap buku di hadapannya.

Koro-sensei tidak tahan melihat sikap Karma hari ini pun berkata, "Karma- _kun_ , sepulang sekolah nanti tetaplah di sini. Sensei ingin berbicara padamu." Karma kembali menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat Koro-sensei. Sedangkan Koro-sensei hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. _Minna-san_ , silahkan kalian buka halaman 65 di buku paket Matematika kalian."

Pelajaran hari ini pun di mulai.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Koro-sensei cepat-cepat membereskan barang miliknya yang agak berserakan di meja guru sebelum pergi dan tidak lupa memberitahukan kepada murid-muridnya ke mana dia pergi. Setelah kepergian Koro-sensei, para murid 3-E mulai berhamburan keluar kelas walaupun masih ada yang tinggal di dalam kelas sekedar makan siang bersama atau pun berbicara dengan sahabat.

Karma yang sudah bosan sedari tadi pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas menuju tempat di mana dia biasa tidur-tiduran selama membolos.

Setelah melihat Karma pergi dari kelas, mendadak sebagian orang yang berada di kelas segera membentuk sebuah meja yang sangat luas dari gabungan beberapa meja yang akan di gunakan untuk menaruh bekal atau pun makanan yang di beli mereka. Begitu pantat mereka sudah menyentuh permukaan kursi yang sudah di siapkan, seseorang membuka pembicaraan tentang masalah hari ini. " _Hey_ , bukankah kalian tidak merasa aneh melihat Karma yang seharian hanya diam saja di tempatnya tanpa menjahili kita?" tanya pemuda _playboy_ dari 3-E, Maehara Hiroto kepada teman-temannya saat mereka sudah berkumpul untuk makan siang bersama-sama. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Nakamura Rio mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengambil salah satu telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya sambil berkata, "Iya. Dia seperti orang lain saja."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Mungkin dia sedang mengalami masalah dalam keluarganya," timpal Sugaya Sousuke yang sedang asyik menggambar sesuatu di bukunya sambil memakan _onigiri_ yang dia beli tadi bersama Nagisa.

"Itu tidak mungkin karena orangtuanya Karma- _kun_ selalu berpergian dan mereka jarang di rumah." Nagisa menjawab pernyataan Sugaya dan mulai membuka roti _yakisoba_ nya.

Isogai tampak berpikir beberapa kejadian yang terjadi sebelum Karma memiliki sikap seperti ini. "Bukankah tadi Karma datang ke kelas bersama Koro-sensei 'kan? Kenapa kita tidak tanya dia saja?"

"Tapi kapan? Koro-sensei baru saja pergi ke Hawaii untuk berjemur di sana —sekaligus melihat wanita berdada besar— dan mungkin kembali setelah pulang sekolah," kata Sugino Tomohito yang ikutan nimbrung ke percakapan mereka berenam —Kayano sedang asyik melihat brosur dari toko puding yang baru saja di buka—.

Isogai baru menyadari bahwa guru mereka sedang pergi dan berkata, "Benar juga. Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana?" Isogai pun meminta pendapat dari teman-teman yang lain dan memutuskan bahwa mereka akan ikut menunggu Koro-sensei bersama Karma —walaupun mereka harus bersembunyi dari mereka berdua—.

Yak, mari kita beralih ke pemuda berambut merah yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Hah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ke _sensei_?" gumam Karma pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap awan yang memiliki macam bentuk. Karma hanya menatap awan tersebut sambil menunggu gurunya kembali dari Hawaii. Dia masih saja bingung untuk mengatakan hal _itu_ kepada gurunya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang mulai meniup rambut merahnya, matanya menjadi setengah tertutup akibat menikmati sejuknya udara di pegunungan sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tanpa sadar, Karma menutup matanya dan tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut tanpa ada gangguan walaupun masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk di katakannya nanti tanpa melukai perasaan gurunya.

* * *

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini, kalian semua di persilahkan untuk pulang," kata guru P.E mereka, Karasuma Tadaomi sambil memperbaiki kemeja putihnya serta dasinya setelah berhadapan dengan murid 3-E untuk melatih fisik bertarung mereka. Sedangkan mereka hanya mengangguk karena kelelahan dan bersiap kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka dan langsung pulang atau pun ke toilet untuk mengganti baju olahraga yang di penuhi oleh pasir.

Terlihat, Nagisa sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja sampai pandangannya jatuh ke tas milik Karma yang masih setia berada di bangkunya. " _Minna_ , ada yang melihat Karma?" tanya Nagisa kepada teman-temannya yang masih ada di kelas. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah Isogai membereskan barang-barangnya, dia mulai bertanya kepada teman-temannya. "Apakah sebaiknya kita tetap menunggu Koro-sensei datang seperti yang kita putuskan tadi?"

"Iya tentu saja, memang dari awalkan tujuan kita 'kan itu," jawab Maehara yang di ikuti anggukan lainnya.

Alhasil, mereka —Kayano, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, Nakamura, Sugaya, dan Sugino— bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berada di depan jendela kelas mereka atas saran Nakamura untuk menunggu kedatangan guru serta _Ace_ 3-E, entah dengan alasan apa Nakamura mengusulkan saran ini. Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara hantaman seperti meteor yang jatuh dari langit di tengah lapangan milik 3-E. Hantaman itu lumayan keras membuat angin meniup pasir di sekitarnya dan pasir itu berterbangan ke segala arah. Dan ternyata asal dari hantaman itu berasal dari guru mereka, Koro-sensei yang baru saja pulang dari Hawaii sambil membawa oleh-oleh berupa _souvenir_ serta makanan khas Hawaii.

 _'Nurufufu… rupanya di sini sudah agak sore ya? Apa Karma-_ kun _masih menungguku?'_ batin Koro-sensei sambil membawa seluruh oleh-olehnya ke ruang guru sebelum ke kelas untuk menemui Karma.

Sedangkan orang yang akan di temui baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Karma segera meregangkan tubuhnya karena dia tidur dengan posisi tidur yang salah dan melihat cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup sedikit demi sedikit, menunjukkan waktu telah sore sekaligus waktu sekolah sudah berakhir. "Berarti, sekarang ini _sensei_ sudah ada di sekolah, ya? Apa aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya?" tanya Karma pada dirinya sendiri sembari jalan —atau berlari kecil— menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata dari semak-semak sedang menatapi punggungnya.

"Woah, dia sudah datang! Apa kita harus keluar sekarang?" tanya Kayano kepada teman petak umpetnya(?).

Nakamura segera menoleh ke arah Kayano, menutup mulutnya dan menjawab, "Shhh! Jangan ribut, nanti Karma dan Koro-sensei tau kalau kita ada di sini!"

Seketika yang lain berpikir hal yang sama setelah melihat reaksi Nakamura. _'Bukankah tujuan kita di sini untuk bertanya ke Koro-sensei?!'_

Namun pikiran mereka terbuyarkan oleh suara derapan kaki —atau tentakel lebih tepatnya— yang berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Pintu ruang kelas pun terbuka, memperlihatkan Koro-sensei berjalan dengan penuh wibawa layaknya seorang prajurit namun tunggu dulu, kita _auto focus_ ke benda yang sedang dia bawa sekarang. Ah, rupanya itu majalah R-18 miliknya yang baru di beli setelah dia selesai berkunjung dari Hawaii. Seperti kata pepatah _'Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya'_. Koro-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas dan berhenti di sosok Akabane Karma yang menghindari pandangannya. "Karma- _kun_ , bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu tadi pagi?" tanya Koro-sensei sambil menyimpan majalahnya di salah satu meja muridnya dan berjalan ke arah Karma.

Karma hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan pertanyaan yang sama dari gurunya dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang daritadi untuk melupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan, _sensei_."

Koro-sensei hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Karma. "Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, Karma- _kun_. _Sensei_ akan bantu menyelesaikannya," ucapnya.

Karma hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Sepertinya aku masih belum berani mengatakannya kepadamu, _sensei_."

"Hmm? Mengatakan apa kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja, alasan aku berkata seperti itu tadi pagi." Mendengar perkataan Karma membuat Koro-sensei terdiam. Hal itu di gunakan Karma untuk menyusun kembali kata yang akan dia gunakan untuk memberitahukan kepada guru di hadapannya sekarang dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "B-Bisakah _sensei_ tidak meledakkan bumi ini atau berhenti memancing pemerintah untuk membawa p-pembunuh bayaran?" tanyanya dengan wajah merona. Oh, jika ada orang lain yang melihat ini, Karma seperti sedang mengajak kencan Koro-sensei! Yah, itu sih harapan _author_ **(*author di bunuh Karma*)**

Spontan saja, Koro-sensei hampir terjatuh mendengar perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Akabane Karma. "Nuyaaaa! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Karma- _kun_?! Apa kau benar-benar Karma- _kun_?! Jangan-jangan kau adalah alien yang sedang mengambil tubuh Karma- _kun_!" teriak Koro-sensei yang masih syok.

"Tentu saja, tidak!"

"Lantas, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Karma- _kun_?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas! Itu karena aku ingin... Koro-sensei tidak meledakkan bumi ini atau pun di bunuh oleh kami maupun pembunuh bayaran," jawabnya dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan dan tidak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun kecuali Koro-sensei yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Alasannya?"

"A-Aku masih ingin di ajari berbagai hal oleh _sensei_. K-Karena hanya _sensei_ yang menerimaku apa adanya, tidak seperti _sensei_ lain dari gedung utama…" kata Karma setengah berbisik kepada Koro-sensei. Karma merasa 'kan semburat merah tambah menyeruak di pipinya, malu akan apa yang di katakannya barusan. Ini kedua kalianya Koro-sensei melihat Karma malu seperti ini. " _Sensei_ menerimaku tanpa memandang kepintaranku atau pun kenakalan dan kejahilanku, malahan _sensei_ memandangku sama seperti yang lain. Itu yang membuatku merasa nyaman bersama sensei. Oleh karena itu, berhentilah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan _sensei_ yang sangat berharga sepertimu," lanjut Karma sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Dia adalah seorang _Ace_ bagi kelas 3-E yang memiliki perilaku yang jahil ini menangis di hadapan gurunya? Jangan sama 'kan dia seperti anak TK yang habis jatuh dan pergi mengadu ke gurunya.

Koro-sensei yang sudah mendengar alasan muridnya, hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus lembut rambut layaknya seorang ayah mengelus rambut anaknya —tapi mungkin tidak akan terjadi pada Asana Gakushuu ya?—. "Karma- _kun_ , semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak dapat aku kembalikan seperti semula. Apa yang terjadi sekarang itu mungkin sebuah takdir seperti aku meledakkan bulan, menjadi target pembunuhan pemerintah, dan selalu di incar di mana saja. Namun, menjadi guru di 3-E itu merupakan keinginanku demi janjiku kepada seseorang. Tetapi berkat janji itu, _sensei_ dapat bersenang-senang dengan kalian dalam suka maupun duka. Maka dari itu, sensei ingin menikmati sisa waktuku sebagai guru dengan kalian semua terutama kau, Karma- _kun_. Kau dapat membuat teman-temannya tertawa atau pun marah berkat kejahilanmu, berkat itu _sensei_ dapat mempelajari sikap mereka semua. _Sensei_ berterima kasih padamu, Karma- _kun_ ," jelas Koro-sensei.

Sedangkan Nagisa dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berada di semak-semak, terharu mendengar perkataan Koro-sensei. Mereka bangga memiliki guru seperti dia. Namun syok ketika melihat Karma akan menangis dengan pipinya yang sudah memerah karena berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Nakamura malah mengambil kesempatan itu dan memfoto wajah Karma lalu dia akan menyebarkan foto itu di kelas besok paginya.

" _Saa_ , Karma- _kun_. Berhentilah menangis dan mari kita belajar sambil membunuh _sensei_ sebelum kelulusan kalian semua!" teriak Koro-sensei, berusaha menyemangati muridnya ini.

"Hehehe, baiklah Koro-sensei. Tapi, aku tidak menangis!" balas Karma setengah teriak dan mulai menusuk Koro-sensei dengan pisau anti- _sensei_ miliknya di sertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Nuyaaa! Katanya kau tidak ingin membunuhku?!"

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya bilang _kami_ tapi itu tidak termasuk diriku, _sensei_ ~" kata Karma sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah gurunya dan kembali menyerang gurunya.

 _'Aku senang karena Karma-kun kembali seperti semula. Nurufufu… sepertinya aku harus memberikan perhatian lebih untuk Karma-_ kun _,'_ batin Koro-sensei, berusaha menghindari Karma dengan kecepatan Mach 20 miliknya.

Kembali ke semak-semak, terlihat mereka semua _speechless_ melihat perubahan sikap yang berlangsung sangat cepat dari Karma namun turut senang karena akhirnya Karma kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. "Seperti Karma- _kun_ sangat menyayangi Koro-sensei ya," kata Nagisa sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya yang menyerang guru mereka dengan senyuman tulus bukan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Bukan hanya dia, tetapi kita semua di sini menyayangi Koro-sensei juga!" seru Kayano.

"Tentu saja! Dia yang selalu membantu kita mengatasi masalah di sini, mungkin kita harus adakan pesta terima kasih untuk Koro-sensei. Bagaimana?" tanya Isogai yang di jawab dengan anggukan teman petak umpetnya(?).

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga memiliki guru yang merupakan pelaku peledakan bulan dan target pemerintah, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—:oO The End Oo:—**

* * *

Hai, semuanya. Salam kenal, sekian **/hoi!**

Hahaha, _just kidding_. Semuanya, perkenalkan saya _author_ baru di fandom ini! Saya senang karena setelah sekian lama hiatus dan akan memulai kembali karir saya(?), ide yang pertama kali muncul di otakku itu malah dari fandom ini! Ayeyyy :3

Walaupun sudah setahun lebih berada di _fanfiction_ ini dan hiatus beberapa bulan akibat urusan pribadi, sepertinya hal itu membuat kemampuan menulisku dan konsentrasiku membuat _fanfic_ cepat menurunnya? :"3 *mojok* **/nak,jangancurhat**

Yah, walaupun saya seperti itu, saya malah menjadi _silent reader_ di beberapa fandom termasuk fandom ini! Maafkan saya karena tak sempat me- _review_ _fanfic_ kesukaanku di sini akibat koneksi internet yang membuat sakit hati :"3 **/jangancurhatlagi,oi!**

Ceritanya, saya mau _upload_ nih _fanfic_ besok saat lebaran tapi sepertinya tidak bisa di karenakan aktifitas saya besok yang super sibuk dan akan pulang dengan badan sudah pegal. Jadi, _upload_ duluan ya :"3

Sepertinya **A/N** saya di sini malah jadi ajang curhat disni, sekali lagi maafkan saya :"3

Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya berikan _omake_ di bawah **A/N** ini, oke?

Saya pamit undur diri dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic pertama saya di fandom ini! Tinggalkan jejak berupa saran atau kritik jadi saya bisa mengubah cara menulis saya yang sudah kacau balau ini :"3 **/heh**

Dan tidak lupa saya mengucapkan **Minal Aidzin wal Faizin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin** untuk umat Islam yang merayakan Idul Fitri besok dan lusa :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katsunawa Yura-Tassya**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Sugino sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya karena membungkuk terlalu lama.

Sugaya melakukan hal yang sama dan berkata, "Benar sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Karma bisa berwajah seperti itu! Hahaha, aku ingin sekali mengejeknya tentang wajah itu tapi aku takut nanti, aku di bunuh jika melakukannya." Mendengar ucapan Sugaya, kelompok itu tertawa keras sampai mengundang tatapan heran dari orang sekitarnya.

"HAHAHA! Benar juga ya, nyawa kita bisa terancam!" timpal Maehara sambil memegang perutnya. Nih anak, mau di bunuh malah ketawa.

Nagisa hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. "H-Hei, sudahlah. Nanti Karma- _kun_ dengar gimana?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Karma mungkin masih ada di sekolah bersama Koro-sensei," jawab Kayano sambil mengelap air matanya karena berusaha menghentikan tawanya sendiri.

"Benar sekali!"

 **TINGGG**

Terdengar suara _handphone_ berbunyi yang berasal dari _handphone_ milik Nakamura. "Ah, aku mendapatkan _e-mail_."

"Dari siapa, Nakamura-san?" Nagisa yang penasaran mendekati Nakamura sedangkan yang lainnya malah bersembunyi. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Nagisa, heran melihat temannya yang sempat menertawai Karma malah bersembunyi. _'Jangan-jangan…'_

"Itu dari siapa?! Jangan bilang dari Karma?!"

 _'Ah, sudah kuduga.'_

"Hahaha, bukan kok! Ini dari Koro-sensei. Tunggu aku bacakan."

 **.**

 **From: korosenaisensei**  
 **To: nakamurario**  
 **Subject: Nurufufufu**

 **Nurufufu… Nakamura- _san_ , bisakah kau kirimkan foto wajah Karma- _kun_ tadi? Aku tau kalian semua bersembunyi dan mendengarkan semua percakapan tadi~**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan, teman-teman." Itulah kata pertama yang di keluarkan Isogai setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya —padahal tadi dia tidak ikut tertawa, kenapa ikutan bersembunyi? Mungkin setia sama sahabatnya yang sedang bersembunyi, jadi dia ikutan bersembunyi juga **(*author langsung lihat ke arah Maehara* | Maehara: Apa?!)**

Nakamura hanya menyeringai senang dan mulai membalas e-mail gurunya. "Biarkan saja, mungkin Koro-sensei punya maksud terselubung tentang hal ini~"

 **.**

 **From: nakamurario**  
 **To: korosenaisensei**  
 **Subject: re:Nurufufufu**

 **Oke, tapi jangan beritahu Karma soal ini ya, sensei. Nanti kita semua akan di bunuh T^T**

 **[PICTURE]**

 **.**

Sedangkan di sisi lain…

"Nurufufu, ternyata mereka benar-benar memfotonya ya," ucap Koro-sensei melihat foto wajah menahan air mata milik Karma barusan. "Tidak meledakkan bumi, ya?"

 _"A-Aku masih ingin di ajari berbagai hal oleh_ sensei _. K-Karena hanya_ sensei _yang menerimaku apa adanya, tidak seperti_ sensei _lain dari gedung utama…"_

"Sebaiknya aku lebih menikmati sisa waktuku sebelum kelulusan dengan bersenang-senang bersama muridku terutama Karma- _kun_ ya? Mereka pasti akan merasa senang, nurufufu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—:oO The End Oo:—**

 **(ini beneran selesai lho~)**


End file.
